whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Feng Tan
Feng Tan - translated as Phoenix Alchemy- is the sorcery of the Wu Feng. It grants the mastery over Yang to those who embrace and submit to it. They are unparalleled healers and hand-to-hand combatants, as their internal Yang energies animate their very flesh and those of everyone they come in contact with. First-dot powers * Body-Mending Technique - Body-Mending Technique allows an immortal to heal damage caused by injury or sickness via ritualistic means. * Lingering Aid of the Caregiver - An immortal with this ritual can transfer enough energy to keep his patient healing at an accelerated rate even if he leaves her side * See the Lands of the Spirits - With this spell, the Wu T'ian can enter the Umbra. * Sense Luck's Flow - Wu T'ian with this spell can sense the fluctuations of joss, discerning the good or bad luck surrounding people, places, and events. * Snake-Fist strike - To counter the regenerative abilities of demons and other supernaturals, Wu T'ian can use this spell to mystically quicken their strikes and transform their bodies into deadly weapons * Sweet Dream's Caress - Counteracting exhaustion with the uplifting vitality of pure Yang energy, Sweet Dream's Caress allows an immortal to banish his own or another's fatigue by lightly pressing his fingers on major acupuncture points. Second-dot powers * Call the Spirits - This spell allows an immortal to summon elemental and nature spirits. * Drunken Monkey Dance - Swaying and bobbing as though completely inebriated, a Wu T'ian under the effects of this spell somehow avoids fists, bullets, and other violence leveled against him with an ease that baffles and frustrates his opponents. * Leaping Tiger Pounce - Charging his muscles with energy, a Wu T'ian with this spell can leap amazing distances. * Spirit Lantern - With a gesture, a Wu T'ian with Spirit Lantern can form a ball of ghost-flame in the palm of his hand, illuminating his surroundings with soft golden light that frightens demons and other unclean beings. * Stormwind Prana - Drawing on the principle of motion that embodies the essence of Yang, Wu T'ian employ this family of spells to dramatically increase their speed. Third-dot powers * Bind the Demon's Servant - This spell allows an immortal to banish or bind lesser spirits and demons of the Yang Realms * Elegant Crane Deftness - Buoyed by their yang Chi, Wu T'ian with this art become preternaturally light and agile, capable of balancing effortlessly on the narrowest ledges, running across unstable surfaces like water and quicksand or using the leaves of a tree to support their weight for climbing. * Opening the Third Eye - With this spell, a Wu T'ian can pierce the Veil and awaken mortals to the hidden world of the shen. Such magic isn't without peril, though -- some revelations weren't meant for the eyes of men. Opening the Third Eye is generally administered for one of three purposes: Empowering the righteous, testing candidates for immortality or dissuading the foolishly curious. These purposes often overlap. Only mortals (including wizards) and the Reborn can receive the blessing -- or, some would say, the curse -- of this spell. * The Clearing of the Way - With this spell, the Wu Feng can manipulate the Wall rating in his immediate surroundings. * Flame-Hand Strike - His hands wreathed in an aura of burning Chi, an immortal with this spell bathes his enemies in fire with every touch. Alternativly, the Yang energy can be transformed into fiery bolts that are shot from the fingers of the Immortal. Four-dot powers * Mantle of Divine Authority - Calling on the mandate of the August Personage of Jade and the faithful stewardship of the Eight Immortals, a Wu T'ian who dares to speak the celestial words of power at the core of this spell invokes the authority and righteous power of the Jade Throne. His mien grows suddenly beautiful and terrible as a soft golden light ignites in his eyes and smolders through his skin. * Plague Curing Method - With this spell, the Wu T'ian can transfer Yang energy into a patient's body after tending him for at least 15 minutes. * Ten Paces Strike - Bypassing the usual need for physical contact, a Wu T'ian with this spell can invisibly project the force of a single martial arts attack across an intervening distance by the power of his focused Chi. * Walk the Barriers - Walk the Barriers allows an immortal to transfer his physical form into the Yang Realm. In this state, a Wu T'ian exists as a single psychic entity and materializes in body and spirit at the Gate of Heaven if slain. Five-dot powers * Godbody of the Celestial Emperor - Recalling the majesty of the Wan Xian before their fall from grace, Godbody of the Celestial Emperor surrounds its caster in a nimbus of golden fire that illuminates the way before the Wu T'ian, induces a mindstate into mortals similar to the Fog and forces tainted supernaturlas to flee. * Restoration of Youth's Vigor - Masters of Feng Tan can perform the miracle of the rebirth of the phoenix to undo the ravages of time and renew the vitality of a mortal's youth. * Gentle Typhoon's Passing - Invoked during combat, Gentle Typhoon's passing transforms a Feng Tan master into an eye of perfect calm at the heart of a furious whirlwind of fists. * Transcendent Living Flame - With this last resort spell, the Wu T'ian can restore himself or an ally to full health, given that the situation is deemed desperate enough by Heaven. Category:Mummy: The Resurrection glossary Category:Kindred of the East glossary